Drabbles Unstiteuf
by Firana
Summary: Recueil de drabbles Unstiteuf (100 mots max) qui m'ont été inspirés par Gynny et Conteuse :)
1. Yeux

Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé d'écrire des drabbles Unstiteuf sur un coup de tête, alors je me suis dis, pourquoi pas les partager?

 **Disclaimer :** **les personnages cités ne sont pas fictifs. S'ils souhaitent que je supprime ces drabble je le ferais.**

 **Thème : Yeux**

* * *

La couleur des yeux que je préfère c'est le bleu. Quand je regarde des yeux bleus, j'ai l'impression que je suis transporté dans un bel océan azur où je flotte tranquillement à la surface.

Mais les yeux marrons, eux, me font plutôt penser à un torrent de boue qui m'englouti et je déteste ça. Genre vraiment.

Alors je ne comprend pas pourquoi dans ce torrent de boue là, je nage paisiblement. Pourquoi ce regard me semble doux et joyeux contrairement au torrent déchainé que je vois d'habitude. Pourquoi, moi, Unsterblicher, j'aime autant ces yeux. SES yeux. Les yeux de Newtiteuf.

* * *

Et voila! N'oubliez pas la review qui fait toujours plaisir ;)


	2. Silence

Merci à la personne anonyme qui m'a envoyé une review sur le premier drabble, c'était très gentil à toi :3

Désormais je répondrais aux review au début du drabble suivant, à part bien sûr si vous demandez à avoir une réponse par message privé!

Bonne lecture à vous!

 **Thème :** **Silence  
**

* * *

Vous connaissez cette douleur? La douleur de tomber amoureux d'un de ses meilleurs amis, et de savoir pertinemment qu'il ne vous aime pas. C'est ce que j'ai ressenti quand moi, Newtiteuf, j'ai craqué sur Unsterbliicher, la personne la plus hétérosexuelle que je connaisse.

J'ai décidé d'endurer cette souffrance, par peur qu'elle ne soit remplacée par une autre bien plus douloureuse. Par peur d'être repoussé. Par peur de perdre un être cher.

C'est pourquoi je reste muet. C'est pourquoi je laisse mon coeur être rongé par la peine. C'est pourquoi je reste muré dans le silence. Je resterais silencieux à jamais.

* * *

Voila! N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir :3

Je pense faire un drabble par jour (un daybble wesh x3). N'hésitez pas à me proposer des thème en review ou sur Twitter ( Juliette_Firana).


	3. Sourire

On se retrouve pour le 3ème drabble, que j'appelleraient désormais daybbles vu qu'il y en a un part jour, sauf exceptions ^^

Merci à Gynny pour sa review (je t'ai déjà répondu sur twitter mais je voulais préciser quelque chose). Effectivement ce deuxième drabble était plutôt triste mais je ne voyais pas comment écrire un truc joyeux avec ce thème ^^ Et puis, je trouve qu'il y a énormément de fanfictions joyeuses par rapport aux fanfictions tristes alors je pense en faire pas mal (1 sur 2) de tristes ^^

Merci aussi à la personne anonyme qui à de nouveau reviewer. Tes compliments me font extrêmement plaisir et me donnent envie de continuer :)

 **Thème :** **Sourire**

* * *

Quand j'étais plongé dans le désespoir, renfermé sur moi-même, à ne plus savoir quoi faire, à rejeter toute les personnes qui m'approchaient, je me suis senti horriblement seul.

Pourtant, la personne qui a changé ça n'en avait même pas conscience. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi lui, je ne le rejetais pas. Pourquoi lui, je voulais lui parler. Pourquoi, lui je voulais le voir.

La seule chose que je sais, c'est que ça m'a sauvé. Ça m'a empêché de sombrer. Empêché de sombrer dans la folie.

Alors aujourd'hui je le dis. Le sourire de Newtiteuf m'a sauvé. Ce sourire éclatant...

* * *

Et voila! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir :)


	4. Larmes

Et voila le 4ème daybble! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci à Gynny pour ça review :) Et merci infiniment à Colilip pour son gentil message =D Ça fait chaud au coeur de voir que deux grandes écrivaines d'Unstiteuf apprécient mes drabbles!

 **Thème :** **Larmes**

* * *

Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus de vivre dans le silence. Alors je vais lui avouer. Tant pis ce que ça impliquera, je vais le faire.

Une goute de pluie s'écrase sur mon front

"Unster..." Et je lui avoue tout. Sans exception.

"NT... je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Mais pas de la même manière. Je suis hétéro, tu le sais."

Oui, je le sais. Mais une part de moi-même avait espéré. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Quelque chose coule sur mes joues. Est-ce mes larmes, ou bien la pluie? De toute façon, le temps est aussi triste que moi.

* * *

Et voila! Je me suis rendue compte en l'écrivant que ça pourrais étre une histoire parallèle à "Silence" où NT décide d'avouer ses sentiments quand même. C'est assez paradoxale car en lisant "Silence" on trouve l'histoire très triste et on se dit que s'il avoue ses sentiment il cessera peut être de souffrir alors qu'en lisant "Larmes" on comprend que quoi qu'il fasse ça le fera souffrir.

N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir ;)


	5. Étoiles

Voici le 5ème daybble! Il est assez différent des autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant! :)

Merci beaucoup à Gynny, Colilip, Aegami et ma revieweuse anonyme pour leurs gentilles review :3

 **Thème :** **Etoiles**

* * *

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce jour où nous rentrions de l'avant première d'Ant-man...

"Unster?

\- Oui?

\- Tu connais les constellations?

\- Oui.

\- T'es sérieux? Tu veux bien me les apprendre?

\- Absolument pas.

\- T'es pas sérieux ou tu veux pas me les apprendre?

\- Les deux.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je préfère les regarder... avec toi... NT?

\- Oui?

\- Pourquoi tu veux connaître les constellations?

"Parce que c'est romantique, ai-je eu envie de répondre." Mais je me suis abstenu.

\- Je sais pas trop.

... ce jour où j'ai regardé les étoiles avec Unsterbliicher.

* * *

Et voilà! N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir ;)


	6. Dans le noir

Voici le 6ème drabble! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à ce qui ont reviewer (honte à moi je ne me souvient plus de qui a fait quoi).

 **Thème :** **Dans le noir**

* * *

Unsterbliicher avait toujours eu peur du noir. Une peur panique du noir. Il en avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrivait de se blesser quand il se retrouvait dans l'obscurité la plus totale, dans sa panique, ou peut être encore pour essayer de sortir de ce qu'il pensait être un cauchemard. Les médecins appelaient ça l'achluophobie, mais à part mettre un nom sur cette phobie, ils ne l'avaient pas beaucoup aidé.

Mais une personne l'a aidé à surmonter cette peur. Une personne l'a rassuré. Une personne l'a empêché de se saigner dans sa panique. Newtiteuf est la personne qui l'a guéri.

* * *

Et voilà! N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir! ;)


	7. Danse

Le grand retour des drabbles! La pause n'aura pas été très longue mais bon. J'étais dans l'impossibilité de garder l'ordi ou la tablette trop longtemps en raison de problèmes IRL mais je pense que c'est à peu près arangé. Je suis désolée pour le mauvais emploi d'un mot que j'ai utilisé dans le drabble précédent. Si ça peut vous rassurer j'ai été punie par des courants d'air qui ont jugé utile d'obliger ma porte à venir s'encastrer dans ma figure deux fois en trois jours.

Je pense que cette fois ci je n'ai pas mal employé de mots vu que je me suis mise à psychoter et à relire des dizaines et des dizaines de fois mon drabble x)

 **Thème : Danse**

* * *

C'était déjà dur de tomber amoureux de lui tout en sachant qu'il était un pur hétéro. Le voir avec cette femme t'a détruit. Mais moi aussi ça m'a brisé tous mes espoirs. Alors je te le dis à toi, organe vital que l'on appelle le coeur, arrête. Arrête de penser qu'il ne l'aime pas vraiment. Arrête de penser qu'il pourra un jour avoir des sentiments pour moi. Arrête de l'aimer. Lui avouer ne ferait que nous détruire tous les trois. Toi, moi, lui. Et je ne veux pas le voir triste.

Il est heureux maintenant avec elle. Regarde-le. Il danse.

* * *

Et voila! N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir! ;)


	8. Lumière

Et voilà le huitième drabble! Merci a tous pour vos reviews! Je pense que je vais relire tous mes drabbles pour corriger les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes et de frappe que je n'avais pas vues et pour soigner la présentation ^^

 **Thème : Lumière**

* * *

Avez-vous déjà ressenti cette horrible sensation d'être en train de vous perdre dans votre propre existence? N'avez-vous jamais voulu avoir une personne pour vous guider dans ce chemin semé d'embuches qu'est la vie? Qui ne l'a jamais voulu?

Moi, j'ai trouvé cette personne là. C'est LUI. Je le sens. C'est lui que j'attends depuis tout ce temps. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Aucun. Newtiteuf est mon guide, mon phare brillant de mille feux au coeur de ce monde de ténèbres. Il est la lumière qui éclaire mon chemin vers le bonheur. Il est tout pour moi. Il est absolument tout...

* * *

Et voilà! N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir! ;)


	9. Peux-tu m'entendre?

Ça faisait un bon moment que je n'avais pas sorti de drabbles ^^ Mes problèmes IRL ne sont pas autant réglés que je ne le pensais alors je posterais des drabbles occasionnellement. Je pense faire une correction et une refonte totale de la présentation de mes drabbles alors si vous avez remarqué des fautes où que vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas ;)

 **Thème : Peux-tu m'entendre?**

* * *

Désormais, je suis seul. Tu m'ignores, je suis comme invisible à tes yeux. J'ai l'impression de ne plus exister, d'être un fantôme qui hante ses souvenirs, ces moments de joie passés avec toi, jusqu'au jour où tu m'a présenté cet homme. C'est lui. Lui, celui qui a détruit mes dernières espérances.

Moi qui pensait que tu ressentais quelque chose pour moi. J'ai étais tellement naïf. Tu as réussis à me briser en un seul instant. Un instant qui a tout ruiné. Cet instant que je repasse en boucle dans ma tête.

Peux-tu percevoir cette plainte, ce désespoir silencieux? Peux-tu m'entendre?

* * *

Et voilà! N'oubliez pas la review qui fait toujours plaisir! ;)


	10. Route

Voilà le 10ème drabble il me semble! J'ai bloqué un long moment pour trouver un thème et pour réussir à écrire alors je remercie Marguegue pour m'avoir donné des idées et pour m'avoir corrigée :3

 **Thème : Route**

* * *

J'ai toujours cru que ma route était tracée. Que je serais heureux, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que je sois triste. Pourtant, chaque fois que je le vois, chaque fois que des mots sortent de sa bouche, chaque fois que je suis avec lui, je comprends que je l'aime mais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je comprends que cette vie parfaite que je recherche n'est qu'une utopie. Que je cours après une chimère. Que ce ne sera jamais réel.

Alors les larmes coulent et je réalise que la route que je suis est parsemée d'embuches et peut-être même, sans issue.

* * *

Voilà voilà, n'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir ;) Tant que vous y êtes, ça me plairait beaucoup de savoir qui, selon vous, raconte le drabble et je vous donnerez ma version dans le prochain drabble. Sachez cependant que vous pouvez le voir avec n'importe quel ship, pas seulement du Unstiteuf!


	11. Tatouage

Onzième drabble! Merci à Marguegue pour la correction 3

 **Thème : Tatouage**

* * *

Je crois que nous avons eu la meilleure idée du siècle quand nous avons décidé de faire ça. Désormais, nous sommes liés par cette marque, ce tatouage indélébile inscrit sur notre clavicule, toi à droite, moi à gauche. C'est le symbole de notre union, c'est ce qui a scellé notre serment. J'en suis fier. Fier d'arborer cette marque. Fier de ce tatouage qui nous tient tant à coeur. Bien sûr, on nous a tant répété que ça ne s'effacerait jamais. Mais nous sommes fiers de ce merveilleux tatouage.

Nous sommes fiers de ce magnifique #SiphaNoMontage qui trône sur notre corps.

* * *

Et voilà! J'ai voulu commencer en mode solennel pour terminer avec un petit peu d'humour x3 N'oubliez-pas la review qui fait plaisir! ;)


	12. Noyade

Douzième drabble! Merci encore une fois à Marguegue pour la correction!

 **Thème : Noyade**

* * *

Je nage paisiblement.

"Des phrases tranchantes comme une lame acérée"

Je tente en vain de rester à la surface.

"Des paroles plus blessantes que des actes"

Je coule.

"Des insultes criées"

Je touche le fond.

"Des coups qui partent"

Je meurs à petit feu.

"Une voix qui m'appelle"

"Hey NT! Tu sais quoi? J'ai une superbe idée! Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'appeler Siph' pour le réveiller? Il s'est couché il y a deux heures ça va forcemment le faire rager! Allez dépêche-toi ça va être super marrant!"

Je remonte petit à petit à la surface.

"Des mots doux et joyeux"

* * *

Voilà! J'ai eu envie d'écrire un drabble qui soit triste et joyeux à la fois et l'inspiration est venue toute seule!

N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir ;)


	13. Poncho

Ce drabble va peut être vous paraître bizarre mais en gros je faisais mon devoir maison de Maths avec deux amies en étude et comme j'avais fini mais pas elles, je cherchait un thème pour ce drabble pour pouvoir commencer à l'écrire alors j'ai demandé à une des deux le premier mot qui lui passait par la téte et elle m'a répondu "poncho" car notre prof de Maths et prof principale en porte tout le temps.

 **Thème : Poncho**

* * *

"Unster, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire mais je sais pas quoi t'acheter. Tu voudrais quoi?"

"Je peux demander vraiment tout?"

"Du moment que tu me demandes pas la lune."

"Un poncho."

"Quoi? Tu veux un poncho?!"

"Ben oui. C'est classe les ponchos!"

"Non. Je t'achèterais pas de poncho."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"J'avais une prof au collège elle m'a traumatisé. Et devine quoi?"

"Elle portait toujours un poncho?"

"C'est ça. Mais ne le dis surtout pas à Siph' il va encore se foutre de ma gueule. Et si on allait plutôt se balader?"

"Attends. J'informe la twitosphère que t'as la phobie des ponchos."

* * *

Voilà! N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir ;)

PS : Peut-être bientôt un nouveau concept de textes qui va arriver, toujours du Unstiteuf ;)


	14. Orange

Drabble suivant! Merci à Marguegue pour l'idée du thème :* ! Et d'ailleurs les gens, dans vos reviews, ditent-moi le premier mot qui vous passe par la tête ça pourra me servir pour les thèmes des drabbles "marrants". La prochaine fois je vais essayer de reprendre un drabble un peu triste comme d'habitude :) (pourquoi je mets un smiley qui sourit en parlant d'histoire triste moi? ._.)

Et merci à tous pour l'accueil que vous avez fais aux storations! Déjà plus de 80 vues ça fait chaud au coeur! :D Il y en aura surement une par semaine :)

 **Thème : Orange**

* * *

Quand j'avais dis à Unster que j'avais faim, je ne m'attendais surement pas à ça.

Il m'avait regardé, et avait souris en voyant que je regardais une pub Orange qui me tapait sur les nerfs. J'avais changé de chaîne et étais tombé sur D&co où ils étaient en train de repeindre un mur en orange. Encore du orange. J'avais éteint la télé, énervé.

Unster partit ensuite faire un tour en ville.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac de supermarché, et je fus attéré en voyant son contenu. Des oranges...

Je lui lançai un regard lourd de reproches.

* * *

Et voilà! Un peu d'humour ne peut pas faire de mal :D N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir! ;)


	15. Démon

Voilà le drabble suivant! Comme promis c'est un drabble triste. Je pense faire un rythme de : un drabble triste, puis un drabble joyeux/mignon et enfin un drabble marrant! Merci à la personne qui m'a proposé un thème même si je ne sais pas comment je vais me débrouiller avec ça x)

 **Thème : Démon**

* * *

On m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait être capable d'affronter ses démons. Mais lui, lui je ne veux pas le combattre. Je ne peux pas, j'en suis incapable. Ce démon là, je le déteste. Mais j'en suis aussi éperduement amoureux. Il a joué avec mon coeur. Il m'a fait espérer, il m'a fait croire que c'était possible, qu'il pourrait un jour m'aimer autant que je l'aime.

Alors je te le dis. Je te hais. Tu m'as brisé. Tu as détruis mes rêves les plus fous en quelques mots. Mais je t'aime.

Je n'ai qu'un seul démon. Et son nom est Unsterblicher.

* * *

Voilà! Je voulais faire un Pdv Unster puis au fil de l'écriture du drabble j'ai trouvé plus logique d'inverser ^^

N'oubliez pas la review qui fait plaisir! ;)


End file.
